Sonic: Origins
by Ethan Pennington
Summary: In an alternate universe, Robotnik has taken over the world and trapped all of the residents of mobius in the mega city known as Robotropolis. Sonic (known to this citizens of Robotropolis as the Blue Blur) and the freedom fighters, use all their might to take the tyrant down, In the origin story to end all origin stories.
1. Sonic: Chapter 1

This world is not like it used to be, or at least that's what I'm told. I was only a baby when Robotnik took over. His Swatbots killed my parents for being Freedom Fighters. They also kidnapped me and my aunt Sonia from our home on Christmas Island and placed us here in the mega city known as Robotropolis. My name is Sonic, and im going to start a revolution.

"This morning, the Blue Blur destroyed twenty Swatbots. This is the thrid time this week the Blue Blur had caused Swatbot destruction." said the female news anchor.

"Hey you really shouldn't watch tv that much, don't you know Robotnik puts subliminal messages in the programs." I said as I walked into the room.

"Well what else am i supposed to do? Walk outside and get brutally beaten by one of those Swatbots just for existing." Aunt Sonia said

"You know, you have a point." I said

"Hey shouldn't you be at school." Aunt Sonia said.

"Why just so they can tell us fake history and have us worship the asshole who put us in this prison." I said "Well if you don't you know what they'll do." she said

"So let them come I can take them." I said

"I know...Blue Blur." she said. I stood there frozen

"How the hell did she figure out that i'm the Blue Blur." I asked myself.

"Because you just told me" Aunt Sonia said

"Oh you heard that?" I said "Yeah and I think what you're doing is noble but also reckless. just don't let them catch you." she said "O-Okay" I said. Aunt Sonia then walked upstairs "Welp time to go and preform some recon." I said to myself.

After I walked out the door I immediately started running as fast as I can up the side of the apartment building and continued to run from rooftop to rooftop, until I heard a scream. I stopped and looked down into the alleyway below and saw a young fox running from a couple of Swatbots. I jumped into the alleyway and destroyed the Swatbots.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah im fine" Said the fox. "Wait you're the blue blur aren't you?"

"Does everyone happen to know that i'm the blue blur?" I asked sarcastically

"Well I kinda figured since you're blue and you're the only one who would actually stand up to those things." he said

"By the way I never asked you what you name is." I said

"It's Miles, Miles Prower. Or you could call me Tails." He said

"Well Tails, I'm Sonic." I said "So why were those Swatbots chasin' ya?" I asked

"It's because I stole a quantum processor from Robotnik's underground storage facility." Tails said

"Wait why do you need one of those?" I asked "Well It was supposed to be a secret but I'm a Freedom Fighter and we are working on something that could bring the swatbots to our side." Tails said

"And what is that?" I asked

"A high powered hacking device. You see we recently dissected a couple of Swatbots and found out that they have a program chip inside that if hacked can be used to take them away from Robotnik's control." Tails said

"Well it looks like you got it all figured out." I said

"Yeah well look I have to go and get this thing assembled, but if you drop by this address tonight the we're having a meeting and we could really use you." Tails said. He handed me a piece of paper that said "1243 West Mobius Street." 


	2. Sonic: Chapter 2

Later that night, I went to the address that Tails gave me. It was a run down building, it looks like no one has been here in ages. I looked all over the place and couldn't find anything or anyone.

"Pssst Sonic." a voice said

"Huh who the..." I said. Tails the steped out of a dark basement.

"Follow me." he said. Followed him down into the basement. The further we went down it started to get lighter until we were at the bottom. The basement was filled with people, lab equipment, and weapons. As I stepped off of the last step and everyone in the room looked at me. Someone started to walk over to me, A cute girl with pink hair.

"So it was only a matter of time before the blue blur joined us. My name is Amy Rose, welcome to the freedom fighters." she said

"Wait how did you know i was the blue blur?" I asked

"Tails contacted me earlier." She said

"Amy here is the leader of the freedom fighters, she has also always been there for me and has cared for me since she found me seven years ago. Shes kinda like my sister." Tails said

"So what is your name or should we just keep calling you the blue blur?" Amy asked

"I'm Sonic." I said

"So im guessing that Tails already got you up to speed with what we are doing tonight?" She asked

"Yeah he did." I said

"Good, then you realize that you're the only one who can achieve this right?" she asked

"Wait what?" I asked

"Well you are the only one that can get in between a group of them fast enough to activate the hacking device." she said

"Wait no one said anything about a group, I thought it was just going to be only one swatbot?" I asked. She then turned towards me

"Oh yeah one will definitely take down Robotnik." she sarcastically said

"Hey lady sarcasm is my thing. You think that a group will also help us take down Robotnik?" I asked

"Well no, but it's a start. Look you better get out there and do this, you are our only hope to get this mission done." She said

"Sonic before you go I want you to have this." Tails said. He handed me some sort of watch looking thing. "It's a wrist communicator, so you can contact me or Amy while your out." he said

"Thanks Tails, wish me luck guys." I said

After leaving the freedom fighter base, I found a group of Swatbots to test the hacking device on.

"Okay Sonic, are you ready?" Tails asked from the communicator

"Yeah." I said

"Cool, when in range just press the red button." he said. I jumped off the rooftop and ran toward the Swatbots.

"Hey fellas." I said. As the Swatbots started shooting at me I jumped up in the air.

"Geez that was rude, well maybe this will make you more polite." I said as I pushed the red button on the device. The Swatbots stood frozen, their visors then turned from red to green.

"The mission was successful" I said to the wrist communicator

"Well well you think you've won you filthy rodent?" a mysterious voice said

"What who are you." I asked

"You'll learn that soon enough but first have a present." the voice said. Then all of the Swatbots exploded. "Sonic... sonic are you there?" Tails asked

"Um the mission failed." I said

"What but you just said it was successful." Tails said

"Yeah but that was until someone made them self-destruct. Look I'm on my way back we can talk about what happend when I get there." I said 


End file.
